mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Bowser City
Neo Bowser City, also known as Koopa City, is the third course of the Star Cup in Mario Kart 7 and the first course of the Bell Cup in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. In Mario Kart 7, the staff ghost for this track is Metal Mario riding a Standard Kart, with Standard tires and a Super Glider, and the other has a time of 01:58.996 with Metal Mario driving the Blue Seven, with Monster wheels and a Paraglider. In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost kart for this track is Dry Bowser riding a Bone Rattler, with Metal tires and a Super Glider. Layout ''Mario Kart 7 The race begins with a short turn to the left, followed by a squared-off 180° turn right with a line of item boxes, ultimately forming an S-bend. The track then slopes down into a tunnel, where racers must make a squared-off left turn. Straight ahead is the exit to the tunnel. Air coming out of pipes in the tunnel will push you around, making it harder to collect the coins scattered about. A long left turn out of the tunnel follows, and after that, a winding narrow bridge with gates must be crossed. Next, a set of three treacherous switchbacks awaits, with sheer drops to the left and right. After this, you enter into a 270° left turn with oil slicks scattered about. Finally, a large glider pad is available for a path to the finish line. Mario Kart 8 / Deluxe The track returns in ''Mario Kart 8, as a DLC course, roughly being the same from Mario Kart 7. However, there are some changes done. A drop-off has been added at the entrance to the tunnel, the U-turn near the end has been modified into an anti-gravity section, the water puddles in that section are removed, and the air current found near the S-bend has been moved to behind the banner, instead of beside it. Shortcuts *One can use a mushroom to cut off the first turn in the tunnel, across the blue mud. *One can also glide to the left at the end of the track, over the sheer drop. Here, a glider boost can be used to safely make your way across to the first squared-off turn. *Alternately, use the air boost with a mushroom to cut across the area where the support poles hold up the bridge. Gallery ''Mario Kart 7 Star 3 image.jpg|An overview of the course. KoopaCityMetalMarioMK7.jpg|Metal Mario racing on the track. MarioKart7_NeoBowserCity2.png|Yoshi driving in one of the tunnels. MarioKart7_NeoBowserCity4.png|Bowser drifting around a corner. Mario Kart 8 MK8-DLC-Course-icon-3DS_NeoBowserCity.png|The track's icon. MarioKart8_NeoBowserCity4.png|Bowser shooting fire at Peach and Isabelle. MarioKart8_NeoBowserCity6.png|Dry Bowser drifting around a corner. Neo_Bowser_City_stamp_MK8.png|The Stamp for this course. Trivia! *This is the only course in the ''Mario Kart series whose name begins with the letter "N". *This is first, and so far, the only Bowser-themed track in the Mario Kart series that's not a Bowser's Castle course. *Despite being a Bowser-themed track, Bowser himself never appeared as the staff ghost in either of the track's appearances. Especially Mario Kart 7 since the staff ghost was Metal Mario instead of even a relatable counterpart of Bowser. *Some of the buildings found in this course are based on the dome hills from the grasslands in the mainstream Mario games. *The banners around the track have the name "Neo Bowser City" on them, even in the PAL versions of the game, where the track is known as Koopa City. This is intentionally included for online play purposes. *This track is one of the three courses in Mario Kart 8 where the starting banner can be interacted through gliding. The other two courses are Mario Circuit and DS Wario Stadium. *This track's music is a remix of Toad's Turnpike from Mario Kart 64. de:Koopa-Großstadtfieber Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Star Cup tracks Category:Bell Cup tracks Category:DLC Category:Downloadable tracks Category:Retro tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:DLC Tracks Category:City Themed Courses